La ayuda de Sam
by PenguinArrow
Summary: Sam se preocupa por la actidud de Lincoln y decide ayudarle a su peculiar manera.


La ayuda de Sam

No sabe si está bien lo que siente por ella, lo único que sabe es que es un sentimiento latente que no puede desaparecer. Ahora entiende un poco mejor a su mejor amigo cuando él estaba obsesionado con su hermana mayor.

Simplemente es difícil para él verla y no poder evitar pensar en un futuro a su lado. Su único problema es que aquella chica de ahora diecinueve años es novia de su hermana mayor.

-¿Lincoln? Tierra llamando a Linky. –Dice una joven adulta de cabello rubio pero con un sobresaliente mechón azul en el flequillo.

-Lo siento Sam, es que estaba pensando. –Responde el joven adolescente de pelo blanco mientras carga algunas cajas al lado de ella.

-Puedo notarlo. ¿Seguro que estas bien? Necesito que te concentres en mi mudanza porque algunas de esas cajas son frágiles. –Comenta Sam seriamente. Lincoln le responde con una pequeña risa.

-Sam, hablas con alguien que ha ayudado a cuatro de sus hermanas a mudarse. Tengo experiencia en esto. –Presume Lincoln acomodando su mano al lado de un librero pero por error tira los libros dentro. un experto. –Presume él tratando de ahogar su vergüenza.

Sam se ríe de eso y rodea los ojos con una sonrisa sincera. Siempre le ha agradado Lincoln. Recuerda cuando lo conocía, solo era un chico tratando de hacer que su disfraz de súper héroe le quepa a pesar de ya estar grande para esas cosas, pero él siempre seguro de sí mismo insistía en ponérselo. Es increíble que siga siendo la misma persona fanática de historietas a sus quince años, le gusta saber que no es de quien abandona lo que ama solo por crecer.

Recuerda también las horas que pasa su novia hablando de como su hermanito es la mejor persona del mundo y de lo amable que es y en parte ella es testigo de eso. Es de las pocas personas que no le dan miradas raras cuando se besa en público con Luna o tan siquiera la crítica. Es simplemente un buen chico.

Lincoln logra meter varios discos en una sola caja de manera forzosa, incluso puede ver como la caja está a punto de explotar.

-¡Sí! Logre que cupieran. Soy asombroso. –Lincoln se felicita mientras carga esa caja con orgullo.

-No lo eres Lincoln. –Responde Sam de forma burlona.

-Claro que lo soy. ¿Quién más podría acomodar todos tus discos en una caja?

-Cualquier persona con persistencia. Pero no te preocupes, tu no serás asombroso pero eres agradable y buena persona. Eso para mí vale más que cualquier tonto presumido. –Sama alaga a Lincoln con unas palmadas en la espalda y nota como Lincoln se sonroja por eso. Se le hace raro ver que últimamente se ha estado comportando extraño ¿Le gustara alguien?

A ella se le ocurre alagarlo de otra manera para comprobar su teoría.

-También eres súper adorable, ese cabello blanco a tu edad se ve genial. Cualquier chica amaría despertar junto a esa cabellera blanca. –Habla ella de manera picara.

Lincoln por accidente tira la caja de discos mientras empieza a sudar por los nervios y sentimientos encontrados.

Sam se ríe de manera satisfactoria por tener la razón y causar esa reacción en el chico.

-Yo… Ne… Bueno yo necesito orinar en tu baño… obviamente. ¿Levanto la tapa? Porque bueno sé que tu no… Eres una chica y ustedes… ¿Sabes qué? Levantare la tapa. –Dice Lincoln nerviosamente mientras corre hacia dentro de la casa y yendo a la primera puerta que ve.

-Esa es mi habitación. –Dice Sam para que Lincoln vaya en dirección contraria.

Lincoln entra al baño nervioso mientras llama a su amigo Clyde con desesperación. Tiene que esperar los timbres mientras sus nervios siguen creciendo.

-¿Hola? –Responde la otra línea.

-¡Clyde! Rápido dime lo que hacías para evitar estar nervioso junto a mi hermana. –Pide Lincoln desesperado mientras abre la llave para no ser escuchado.

-Lincoln no quiero volver a eso, realmente me da pena recordarlo y siento que estoy teniendo algo bueno si ignoro el pasado.

-Si claro y por eso empezaste a salir con esa chica que se ve similar a Lori pero no es Lori y tiene nuestra edad, eso es sano. –Responde Lincoln con un sarcasmo desesperado mientras frota agua en su cara.

La otra línea queda unos segundos en silencio, se escucha un suspiro lento y harto por parte de Clyde.

-¿Entonces? –Pregunta Lincoln desesperado.

-Usualmente quedaba inconsciente pero cuando no lo hacía simplemente me concentraba en alguien más o en algo más para tener calma. La doctora Lopez dijo que eso ayudaba a tener una comunicación estable con Lori.

-¿En qué me puedo concentrar? Soló estoy yo y Sam y ella me empezó a alagar. No puedo con esa presión. –Vuelve a responder Lincoln mientras repite la acción con el agua.

-Quizá puedas intentar imaginártela en ropa interior para estar más confiado.

Lincoln queda en silencio por el comentario de su amigo y Clyde por la otra línea también se queda callado. Ambos en un silencio incomodo mientras lo único que se logra escuchar es el agua correr en el baño de Sam.

-…Genial Clyde. Me provocaste una erección, gracias por nada.

-¿Te escuchas hablar en voz alta? –Pregunta Clyde algo asqueado.

-La mayoría de veces no. Adiós. –Lincoln cuelga el teléfono y suspira resignado a tener que lidiar con esta situación solo. hecho tengo que orinar. –Se dice a sí mismo y baja su cierre.

Del otro lado de la puerta Sam escucha atenta toda la conversación mientras siente algo de vergüenza por tener que enterarse de eso de esa manera.

Nunca pensó que ella sería el deseo adolescente del hermanito de Luna. Ni siquiera le cruzó por la cabeza que aquel chico que siempre se veía cómodo cuando ella y su hermana se besaban en el sofá de la casa tendría ese tipo de sentimientos.

Quizá ignoró que aunque él lo aceptaba también seguía siendo un adolescente y ella una chica bien parecida que constantemente se besaba con otra chica frente a él. Su duda es ¿Y si desarrollo un fetiche al verla junto a su hermana? Eso provocaría problemas a la larga si no habla de eso con él.

….

Los minutos pasan y Lincoln finalmente sale del baño mientras camina de manera lenta hacia las cajas y vuelve a acomodarlas para que quepan en la camioneta de Sam.

-Lamento la demora. Yo retengo muchos líquidos. –Se excusa el adolescente algo nervioso.

Sam algo apenada ve a Lincoln y se acerca a él para hablarle. Ve que Lincoln se queda viendo una foto que ya tiene tiempo de ser tomada.

Puede notar la mirada nostálgica en Lincoln mientras le sonríe a la foto. Ella ve de reojo que es la foto de ellas dos en un recital de música clásica y Lincoln como espectador. Ese día ella tuvo que usar lentes normales para poder verse formal y Luna también uso un lindo chaleco purpura sobre una falda del mismo tono.

-Luna me pidió que la acompañara para no sentirse tan ridícula. Ella realmente odiaba vestirse así pero a mí me gustó mucho verla en un traje más formal, se veía más candente. –Admite él pero en su tono de voz no había algún tipo de perversión o fetiche, simple inocencia para alguien de su edad.

A Sam loe incomoda eso. Sabe que no fue su intención decirlo de esa manera pero ni siquiera fue capaz de usar otra palabra. Si esa era su opinión de su hermana vestida así entonces que pensara sobre….. Le avergüenza un poco sentir curiosidad por los deseos de Lincoln hacia ella pero ahora no puede evitar preguntárselo.

-¿Yo como me veía? –Pregunta curiosa mientras se pone a su lado.

Lincoln al tenerla tan cerca empieza a sentir como su corazón se acelera al punto de pensar que se saldrá de su pecho. Sonrojado tartamudea un poco buscando una respuesta correcta, pero no la hay.

-Bueno yo…. Con esos lentes… Es decir termine ¡No! Eso no suena bien…. Lo que quiero decir es que…. ¡Mira la hora! –Apunta Lincoln al reloj.

Sam ve que apenas es la una de la tarde y empezaron a las once de la mañana. Arquea una ceja con cierto desprecio.

-¿Quieres terminar por hoy? –Pregunta Sam de manera seria y recibe una respuesta positiva por parte de Lincoln.

Él se levanta nervioso mientras busca sus llaves. Le sonríe de manera incomoda al encontrarlas y camina de espaldas a la salida.

-¿Sabes Sam? Esto fue lindo, siento que hicimos un gran trabajo. Deberíamos hacerlo más seguido digo…. De hecho eso sonó bien, no sé porque estoy así. ¿Hace calor aquí? Con razón te mudas debes estar bastante caliente ¡Digo acalorada! Sí esa es la palabra adecuada. –Se tropieza con una caja en medio pasillo y cae de espaldas al suelo.

La incomodidad de Sam desaparece al ver la torpeza de Lincoln. En cierta manera se le hace adorable ver cómo trata de no ofenderla o hacerla sentir incomoda con comentarios lascivos. Sabe que no tiene la confianza de actuar así al mismo tiempo que le tiene suficiente respeto para no hacerlos a hacía ella.

Eso es bueno en cierto sentido pero malo en otros. Con un suspiro marca al número de Luna.

-Luna. Querida necesito un favor. –Dice ella mientras va por sus lentes gruesos.

….

En la habitación de Luna ella se encuentra viendo lencería algo nerviosa. De tantos tipos de favores extremos jamás esperó que le pida uno de esa naturaleza y menos con él.

Sam llega a la habitación de su novia y le da un abrazo en la espalda. Cosa que Luna disfruta mientras le besa la mano en respuesta.

-Luna, sé que esto es una locura pero debe pasar. –Susurra Sam de manera seria a su novia haciendo que voltee para que se miren fijamente.

-Sam, entiendo que quieres hacer esto y aunque este molesta contigo por recomendarlo no es algo a lo que me pueda cerrar del todo pero…. –Luna insegura no sabe cómo encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-Luna él es un buen chico por eso necesita esto.

-Sam yo soy su…

-Créeme, Lincoln necesita hacer esto para tomar confianza en sí mismo. En él tiempo que llevo conociéndolo él ha sido muy atento y amable pero no ha mostrado ser capaz de tener una novia o tan siquiera hablar con alguien que le gusta y eso es peligroso. –Afirma Sam preocupada.

-¿Por qué sería peligroso? –Pregunta Luna confundida.

-Amor, eh visto chicos de mi edad o mayores que por no lograr confiar en sí mismos han terminado siendo o acosadores sexuales o reprimidos muy peligrosos. No quiero que ese copo de nieve termine así. Además piénsalo ¿Quién mejor que el hombre que más te ama para quitarte tu virginidad? –Pregunta Sam de manera picara.

-Pero….

-Tu virginidad heterosexual. –Recalca Sam algo molesta por tener que dejarlo en claro.

Luna solo suspira mientras piensa en eso. Por un lado Lincoln es su hermano y ese acto es condenado por muchas religiones y por la sociedad ya que es tachado de inmoral pero por otro lado ella es bisexual y en cierta manera sufre de la misma vista para muchas personas. Quizá la gran mayoría.

¿Enserio es tan diferente como para hacerlo? Una cosa es amar a alguien más de esa manera y otra es alguien que entra en tu círculo familiar. Es un límite muy bien definido.

Pero las advertencias de Sam le hacen pensar ¿Y si Lincoln termina así por no tener tanta autoconfianza? No le gustaría tener a una hija y decirle ''Mira Lyra aquí está el tío Lincoln, salúdalo a través del cristal'' Esa visión de su dulce hermanito es algo que no querría tener en su consciencia si sabe que pudo ayudar.

Ve los ojos serios de su novia y se da cuenta de que ella no está jugando. También ve las humildes intenciones de Sam para ayudar a Lincoln.

-¿Qué rayos? Si esto es por Lincoln supongo que… Supongo que puedo hacerlo una o dos veces. –Responde Luna algo insegura.

-¿Dos veces? –Pregunta Sam intrigada.

-Todo depende de que tan bien lo haga.

-Muy bien, entonces. Hagamoslo. –Sam se pone los lentes cuadrados y muestra una expresión coqueta.

-Dios te ves hermosa. –Luna besa a Sam con pasión mientras la desviste para ponerle su lencería.

….

Después de pasar el resto de la tarde en el un arcade Lincoln finalmente vuelve deprimido. Intentó hablar con algunas compañeras de clase pero cuando se acercaba simplemente volvía a su lugar, no sabía que decir.

En lo único que puede pensar es en Sam y en cómo esta es tan amable con él y siempre le da consejos o toca música increíble. Se odia a si mismo por quererla ya que jamás sería capaz de robarle la novia a Luna. Ama a Luna más de lo que amaría a una cualquiera pero Sam no es una cualquiera.

Con un suspiro entra a su cuarto y al prender la luz se asombra por lo que ve. Luna y Sam bien peinadas usando lencería celeste y morada. Sam con esos bellos lentes gruesos y con un paquete de condones en su boca mientras que Luna usando solo lencería y calceta.

-Linky, no seas tímido y ven aquí para jugar con nosotras. –Susurra Luna de manera seductora y se relame los labios.

Lincoln completamente sonrojado entra por instinto a su habitación y las ve. El ver esos bellos y jóvenes cuerpos tan expuestos le provoca una erección. Se siente culpable de pensar eso de su propia hermana pero simplemente no puede evitarlo al verla así.

-Yo…. Emmm… ¿Luan esta es una de tus bromas? –Lincoln ríe nerviosamente mientras se pone frente a la cámara y levanta el dedo. gracioso Luan. ¡Miren norte américa soy un imbécil!

Sam se acerca de manera tranquila a Lincoln y lo abraza por la espalda.

Eso acelera el corazón del joven debido a que puede sentir sus pechos y piel frotándose suavemente en su espalda. Siente que va a morir por una hemorragia nasal.

-Es… Es….. ¿Morí y fue al cielo? –Pregunta Lincoln nervioso.

-No Linky, pero te haremos sentir allí y luego tu podrás hacer a otras sentirse allí. –Responde Luna mientras le besa la mejilla.

Lincoln solo ríe de manera torpe mientras siente como es llevado a su cama y espera con emoción que la noche jamás acabe.

Lo último que puede escuchar con alegría es como Sam desabrocha su cierre y Luna abre uno de los condones.

Fin.

Notas

1: Bien esto fue interesante, es un pequeño experimento que me pusieron en un reto aleatorio (Quien me dejo el escenario gracias esto fue divertido) Esta es mi contribución a ese reto.

2: El resto del fic lo dejare a su imaginación y háganme saber si les gustaría un mini epilogo de este escrito en otro fic.

3: Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Dicho esto yo soy PenguinArrow alías un crítico más y nos leemos pronto.


End file.
